Heart of the Pokemon
by ohkami majin
Summary: coauthored by kitsunemajin. Yuugi tachi is bored with Duel monsters, so they decided to try out Kaiba's new virtual reality game... Pokemon! But, then disaster struck. can Yuugi tachi beat the game and discover the Heart of the Pokemon?
1. A New Kind of Game

A/N: This is kitsunemajin, Ohkami and I wrote this up at her house in New Hampshire, I'm posting this for her while she doesn't have access to a computer. We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but Ohkami wishes she did. Oh yeah, we don't own Pokemon eiter.

It was a dark and stormy night. Yugi had invited the gang along with Kaiba who, to everyone's surprise, actually showed up to the game shop. They'd been playing board games however as many games as Yugi owned they had run out, thus they were very board.

"How about we play duel monsters?" Yami suggested.

Everyone else groaned. "Come on man. We've played dat game like a million times already it's getting old." Jounouchi exclaimed

"We need a new game," Yugi stated. "A little bit of a change from duel monsters."

"Well if you dorks need a new game, you can come try out my new virtual reality game. I need a few guinea pigs anyway." Stated Kaiba.

"Really Kaiba?" Yugi asked excitedly. "What kind of game is it?"

"Pokemon."

"Isn't that the one with the cute furry animals?" Anzu asked. Yami snickered.

"It was Mokuba's idea, not mine."

* * *

"You're going to play the game big brother, oh can I come?" Mokuba begged, following Kaiba toward the Virtual reality room.

"Of course you can come. There is nothing to worry about. Unlike my last virtual reality game, nothing has been tampered with. It's fool proof."

"I hope you're sure about that Kaiba" Yami said warningly.

* * *

Else where…

"Muahahahaha! They have no idea what they're in for." The shadowy figure said. "You're little game isn't as fool proof as you think Kaiba."

* * *

Back at Kaiba Corp. Yugi-tachi heard a noise at the back of the room.

"There is someone else in here." Kaiba said.

"Very perceptive Kaiba-boy."

"Oh no, not again." Anzu groaned.

"Don't think you can get rid of me that easily" Pegasus grinned.

"I should have known a restraining order wouldn't have been enough."

"Wait how did you get in?" Honda asked.

"I walked in through the front door." He smiled.

Everyone else sweat dropped.

"It's a good thing you're here Pegasus we need someone to operate the computer while we're in there." Mokuba said.

"NO WAY!" Yami yelled. "We can't trust him, he'll pull the plug on us."

" I would never do that to you Yugi-boy, we're friends now."

Yami growled. "He doesn't really like being called Yugi," Yugi explained. " I'm Yugi, we call him Yami now."

"Er guys, not to be rude, but I'm getting a little bored, can we get on with it?" Jou asked.

"For once Jounouchi and I seem to be in agreement." Kaiba said. "Everyone strap yourselves into your pods while I teach Pegasus the controls."

Everyone was in there pods and ready to go. All that was left was for Pegasus to turn on the game.

"Hmm… What button did Kaiba boy tell me to press? Was it this big red one that said 'self-destruct' on it?"

"NO!" Came the chorus of yells from every single one of the virtual reality pods.

"Oh right, it was this one. Away you go kiddies."

He pushed a button while everyone one else prayed. Then everything went black.

* * *

Yami awoke with a groan. Slowly and begrudgingly he opened his eyes. Looking around he saw no sign of Yugi-tachi just a bunch of little critters. _Hmm… must be those Pokemon things everyone was talking about._ He realized that he was lying next to a lake. He reached down to splash some water on his face, in an attempt to wake himself up. He slowly inched forward over the edge of the bank.

"OH SHIT!"

To Be Continued…


	2. pokemon and pleather?

A/N: Ohkami: Well, I am no longer in New Hampshire (Although most of this chapter was written there, I spend waaay too much time in NH.) so I am back on typing duty again. So, not that is really matters much, but there may be some minor spelling and formatting differences between this chapter and the first. Different people work different ways, you know?

Disclaimer: The only pokémon I own are the ones in my gameboy games. And as far as Yuugiou goes…um, I have an Atemu plushie?

_Last Time on Heart of the Pokémon:_

_Yami awoke with a groan. Slowly and begrudgingly he opened his eyes. Looking around he saw no sign of Yugi-tachi just a bunch of little critters. Hmm… must be those Pokemon things everyone was talking about. He realized that he was lying next to a lake. He reached down to splash some water on his face, in an attempt to wake himself up. He slowly inched forward over the edge of the bank. _

"_OH SHIT!"

* * *

_

Yami's scream abruptly awoke Yuugi. He bolted upright. "Yami, what's wrong?" He looked around for a moment. "Yami? Yami…where are you!"

"I'm right here Yuugi…or at least I think I am."

Yuugi's eyes followed Yami's voice. When they finally landed on Yami's figure, they grew wide, "B-but you're…"

"So are you." Yami interrupted him, "Look at your reflection."

Yuugi looked down at his mirror image on the water's surface. Sure enough, he did not see his typical tri-colored hair and amethyst eyes staring up at him. Instead there were big, furry brown eyes and black dog-like eyes. "We've been turned into pokémon!" He gasped.

"It would appear that way." Yami said, "But it would have been nice of Kaiba to warn us exactly how this game worked." As he was speaking, Yuugi gave him a once over. Yami had been transformed into a feline-like pokémon. His fur mostly yellow, with the exception of the purple of his ears and around his neck.

"Maybe Kaiba didn't plan on this happening." Yuugi replied.

"Awe man, what hit me?" They heard Jou say as he began to come to.

"Jou! You'll never believe what's happened!" Yuugi exclaimed.

Jou turned his head this way and that, a slightly frightened look on his face. "Who, who said dat?"

"It's me, Jou, Yuugi."

"Yuuge, where are ya? I can hear ya but I can't see ya!"

"I'm right here Jou, we've been turned into pokémon." Finally, Jou's eyes landed on Yuugi and recognition sunk in. Then, the fear returned to his face.

"M-me too?"

Yuugi nodded gravely. Hesitantly, Jou stepped toward the edge of the pond. The tension could have been cut with a knife as he slowly bent over to see his reflection. A small yellow and orange chick was looking back up at him. "WAHH! I look like a girl!" He cried.

Yami blinked, "How can you tell?"

"I just can alright." Muttered back angrily.

"Would you dorks shut up already? You're giving me a headache." Kaiba said as he walked over towards them.

"Kaiba, you jerk!" Jounouchi screamed. "What did you do to us!"

"I didn't do anything, this wasn't part of the program at all. But if anything, you should be thanking me. I think the new appearance is an improvement."

"I don't believe it! You must have known this was gunna happen!"

"You must be even stupider than I thought if you actually believe that I would willingly turn into this." They all inspected Kaiba's new appearance. He was what appeared to be some sort of orange rodent. He had black ears, and a long, thin black tail with a lightning bolt at the end. Also, there were two yellow spots on his cheeks.

"Yeah, ya got me dere."

"Woah, what happened to you guys?" Mokuba asked, joining the group.

"We've been turned into pokémon," Yuugi explained, "Just like you…haven't?" It was true. Unlike the others, Mokuba was still human. He now sported a new outfit that consisted of jeans, a blue vest and a red and white hat.

"No, I'm the main character," Mokuba, explained, "But the thing is, you guys were supposed to be trainers too."

"Well, that proves Jou's theory that Kaiba tricked us wrong," Yuugi stated, "But if it wasn't Kaiba, then who was it?"

"There's only one other person it could be," Yami said, "It was obviously-"

He was interrupted by a ringing coming from Mokuba's pocket. Mokuba reached in, pulling out a small red device. "Cool! I've got a pokénav! He cried excitedly, before opening it up and answering the equipped cell phone.

"Don't you dare say my name, Yuugi-boy" came Pegasus's voice from the pokénav. Yami cringed. "Oh, that's right, you don't like being called that. Perhaps, given the current situation, pussycat would be more appropriate?"

Yami chose, using all of his willpower to do so, to ignore the comment. "How do you expect us to just believe it wasn't you? What proof do you have?"

"Well, for starters, I barely know how to use this little contraption of Kaiba-boy's. You're all lucky I even managed to get you in. How could I have possibly altered the programming with such little knowledge?"

"He has a point," Kaiba said, "It couldn't have been him."

"Well den, who was it?" Jou asked. They had little time to consider it, however, because a bulbous pokémon with leaves growing out of its head came running towards them.

"Oh no! Not you guys, too!" It said worriedly.

"Anzu!" Yuugi said happily, recognizing his friends voice.

Jou examined the group. "Now the only one who's missing is-"

"AHHHHH!"

"-Honda."

"Honda, what's wrong?" Yuugi asked, concerned.

"I'm ugly!" he cried in disdain.

"No, you don't look ugly." Anzu tried to reassure him, "You look, erm…" She didn't know what to say because she had a feeling ugly was the most appropriate response. Honda was what appeared to be a big rock with arms an legs, not to mention a huge red nose.

"Well, at least we are all together now," Yami said, "now we can figure out a way out of this mess."

"I'm afraid the only way out is to beat the game," Mokuba said, "And the only way to beat the game is to defeat the Indigo gym challenge."

"And da Indigo gym challenge is what, exactly?" Jou asked.

"We have to defeat eight gym leaders," Mokuba explained, "Each gym leader will use a specific type of pokémon, and when we beat them, they'll give us a badge. Once we've gotten all eight badges, then we've won."

"We've got no time to waste then!" Honda said, undoubtly anxious to get out of the new body he was trapped in, "Let's get going."

"If I were you," Pegasus replied, "I would try to figure out exactly what I was before attempting to play this game."

"That's no problem, I know exactly what everyone is," Mokuba explained, "Seto, for example, is a Raichu, an electric type. He's a stage one, which means that he has already evolved once. Yami is a stage one pokémon, also."

"What am I, exactly?" Yami asked.

"You're a Delcatty, which is a normal type. That just means you have no particular attribute. But it also makes you able to use a bigger variety of attacks."

"Jou is a Torchic, a basic fire type."

"And then there's Yuugi." Mokuba continued, "He's an eevee, just a basic normal type. But eevee's have a special ability which makes them a lot stronger than they seem."

"That sounds like Yuugi." Anzu said. Yami smirked, and Yuugi looked like he would be blushing if he were able.

"Oh, and you're an oddish, Anzu, a grass type."

Jou stifled a laugh. "That leaf on your head. You know what it looks like?"

Honda caught on to Jou's meaning and also started to chuckle, "Gee Anzu, I never knew that you were a pothead! Literally…" They both burst into a fit of laughter.

Anzu glared daggers at them. "And your appearance is much better, eh Honda?" She yelled.

"Honda is a nosepass, a rock type." Mokuba explained.

"Nosepass!" Anzu asked, now it was her turn to laugh and Honda's turn to glare.

Yuugi sweatdropped. "Is there anything else we need to know, Mokuba?"

"Well, a trainer is allowed to have six pokémon that he takes with him in order to battle, and conveniently there are six of you. Each gym we need to face is in a different town. The first gym is in Pewter City, just through the Viridian Forest, there." He pointed to the forest next to the pond where they had gathered.

"Let's get going then." Kaiba said impatiently, heading towards the forest.

* * *

The mysterious figure still sat at his desk, hidden in shadows. A smirk was just barely visible on his face. His right hand stroked the head of a large, gray and purple serpent. 

"I'd say it's about time we pay Yuugi-tachi a visit, wouldn't you?"

The other shadowed figures in the room groaned.

"Oh, come now boys. Its not so bad, I think you all look great. Now go!"

The others begrudgingly shuffled out of the room.

* * *

"EYAHHHH!" 

"Does she ever shut up?" Kaiba asked, sounding extremely irritated, "That is the tenth time she's lost it since we got here."

"It's alright, Anzu, they're just bug pokémon." Yuugi said, trying to calm his frantic friend.

"Ughh, but they're so gross." Anzu exclaimed, running away from the Caterpie which had approached her.

"Look, there's the exit." Yami said, "We're almost out."

They headed for the clearing in the woods, however, they were stopped by three figures.

"Prepare for trouble." One of them said; sounding quite embarrassed.

"Make it double." Added another, equally flustered.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of true and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

Seemingly out of nowhere a spotlight lit up, illuminating a pair of doma bikers dressed in white pleather and a strange feline pokémon.

"Almeida."

"Varon."

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Meowth, that's right." The pokémon spoke up for the first time.

Yuugi-tachi just stood there for a moment, mouths agape. None of them could believe the spectacle they had just witnessed. Kaiba was the first to speak up.

"Almeida, what are you doing here? And…why are you wearing a skirt?"

Almeida glared at Kaiba for a moment, then mumbled. "The girls uniform wouldn't fit Varon, alright?"

Meanwhile, Yami was studying the meowth carefully. "Rafael?" He inquired.

"I really don't want to talk about it." Rafael replied.

"Ok guys. We said the motto, now what are we supposed to do again?" Varon asked.

"I think we are supposed to try to capture pikachu." Rafael answered.

Almeida's eyes scanned Yuugi-tachi. "But they don't have a pikachu…"

"What do we do then?"

"We could try stealing Yuugi, that would make the pharaoh angry."

"No, Mokuba! Imagine the look on Kaiba's face!"

"I'd suggest we steal Mai, but she isn't here…"

Yami and Yuugi exchanged confused looks, Jou sweatdropped and Kaiba just looked irritated. "What are you three doing here? You weren't a part of my program."

"If you haven't noticed, Kaiba," Almeida said, "There are a lot of things going on that aren't a part of your program. It's all a part of Dartz-sama's ingenious plan-"

"So he's da one behind dis!"

"Oops, apparently you didn't know that, I guess I've said too much then."

Varon rolled his eyes at Almeida. "Yeah, We'd best be going. But be ready, next time we'll have come to a decision on who we are going to steal, and you won't get off so easy…crap, what was that line we were supposed to use when we're leaving?"

"I think it was 'blasting off again.'" Rafael said.

The others nodded. "Team Rocket's blasting off again!" And they were gone.

"That…was so weird." Anzu said.

"Well, at least we know who is responsible for turning us into pokémon." Yuugi added.

"Yeah, now let's get out of this forest." Honda exclaimed, "I'm hungry!"

"Is your stomach all you ever think about?" Kaiba asked, looking disgusted.

"Seto's right. We need to concentrate on beating the gym leader first, then we can worry about food. Or else we'll never get out of here." Mokuba reminded them.

"Let's get going, then." Yami said, and they all stepped out of the woods into Pewter City…

TBC

* * *

Authorness Notes: 

Ohkami: I know we have got a few inconsistencies here. For example, this is taking place in Kanto but Yami, Jounouchi and Honda are all new pokémon. Thing is, the main reason this fic even happened is because one day I just randomly mentioned to kitsune that Delcatty reminds me of Yami, the conversation then moved onto which pokémon everyone else would be. But I still think that the gyms and what not in Kanto are the coolest, so I wanted to keep this there. Another one is that Dartz, the mysterious guy in case I confused anyone, who is supposed to be the equivalent of Giovanni, has a leviathan instead of a Persian. No, leviathan is not a pokémon, but the idea just seemed cool so I did it anyway. I will leave exactly HOW a duel monster got into the pokémon world to everyone's imagination.

Apparently Kitsune is feeling a little untalkative, but I think I about talked enough for the both of us anyway. :sweatdrop:

**Review Replies:**

**Ugvyu: **Erm…your review was Yuugi's name all jumbled up. :blinks:sweatdrops:

**MissDomaYuset: **Well, I'm glad you are going to give the story a chance, even though you aren't a big fan of pkm. Even if it's just for Kaiba. I don't really consider that a flame, though I'm not particularly sure why you read the story if you don't like pkm, still fine by me. I hope you can enjoy it anyway, and if you can't that's fine. Can't please everyone.

**Nghtmarz of Christmas: **Is your username perhaps in some way related to the Nightmare Before Christmas? Because it is a sweet un, and that would just be even cooler because I totally love that movie. But anyway, I'm glad you like the story so much so far and hope that this chapter was just as pleasing for you as the first.

Review?

:gets eevee-afied Yuugi to give you a puppy dog pout:


	3. Message to readers

Hello everyone

You may have noticed that this is not a new chapter of the fanfiction. You may have also noticed that I have not updated my account in a very long time.

I apologize a lot for this, but consider this an official hiatus of all of my WIP stories on this account. I know this was probably implied by the year plus gaps of time without updates, but I just felt I needed to announce it properly. A lot of you guys have continued to be supportive of my work here, adding it to your favorites and watchlists and PM-ing me despite the extended absence, and I appreciate it a lot, so I didn't want to leave you hanging. I'm sorry that I couldn't offer you a real update for that support, but the truth is I've really fallen away from my activity in the Yuugiou fandom, and honestly looking back at my older writing it is nowhere near up to the level I'm at now (obviously) and it's a little embarrassing for me.

For those of you who want to keep the stories for your favorites and such, I'm leaving the account up with all the stories, but I don't intended to update this one ever again. I've just made a new account to actually start uploading work onto the site again, and if you'd like to check out my newer stuff you can now find it at www. Fanfiction. Net/chosentwilight (you know the drill now, no spaces), but you probably won't see much Yuugiou there. Again, if you just want the stories already posted here, I'm leaving them right where they are. If I ever do work on these again it will be in the form of starting from the beginning and totally rewriting them, and I'll probably do it on my new account, but that's not a guarantee.

So anyway, I apologize for the rather long winded explanation (I have a tendency to do that ;) and thank you all again for the great support you have given me with everything I've worked on.


End file.
